rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 2
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 1 is the second All Stars season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 11 contestants and 9 episodes. The winner of the season is Hannah Hotpocket. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Contestants' Money' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: All Stars Got Talent' * Guest Judge: Haüt Shot * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Heather Loathe * Main Challenge: Audition and show your talent in the All Stars Got Talent Auditions. * Top 2: Punk Truxx vs Pumpkin Bass * Lipsync Song: Adore Delano - Negative Nancy * Lipsync Winner: Punk Truxx * Bottom 2: Hannah Hotpocket and Vanessalsa * Eliminated: Para Sole (departed due to serious injuries from his audition) Due to Para Sole departing from the competition, Jay L. Break was welcomed to the competition. 'Episode 2: The Gadget Ball' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, dance to Charli XCX's unreleased bops. * Mini Challenge Winner: Queen Bee * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Gadget Ball. * Runway Themes: Futuristic Drag, Alien Amazement Realness & Galaxy Girl Eleganza * Top 2: Flora del Mayo vs Heather Loathe * Lipsync Song: Selena Gomez - Me & the Rhythm * Lipsync Winner: Heather Loathe * Bottom 3: Hannah Hotpocket, Punk Truxx and Vanessalsa * Eliminated: Vanessalsa 'Episode 3: Paint Me Bitch' * Mini Challenge: Play the game Dance & Freeze. * Mini Challenge Winner: Hannah Hotpocket * Main Challenge: Pose in a photoshoot where you have to stay in the same position for the entire time while being rained with paint and other coloring liquids. * Runway Theme: Artistic Approach * Top 2: Hannah Hotpocket vs Lady Orgazma * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Gypsy * Lipsync Winner: Lady Orgazma * Bottom 3: Forrest Treeth, Jay L. Break and Punk Truxx * Eliminated: Forrest Treeth 'Episode 4: The All Star Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate drag artists while answering questions in the Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Apocalypse Now * Top 2: Hannah Hotpocket vs Jay L. Break * Lipsync Song: The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather * Lipsync Winner: Jay L. Break * Bottom 2: Lady Orgazma and Queen Bee * Eliminated: Queen Bee 'Episode 5: Cheapvertisements' * Mini Challenge: Make your competitors slap you. * Mini Challenge Winner: Heather Loathe * Main Challenge: As duos (one as a trio), act out a given script about commercial with cheap products. * Top 2: Heather Loathe vs Pumpkin Bass * Lipsync Song: SOPHIE - Hard * Lipsync Winner: Heather Loathe and Pumpkin Bass * Bottom 2: Flora del Mayo and Lady Orgazma * Eliminated: Lady Orgazma 'Episode 6: Superkings and Queens of the World' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, do a fishy mug. * Mini Challenge Winner: Flora del Mayo * Main Challenge: As teams, make a superhero/heroine group with each hero a different personality. * Top 2: Flora del Mayo vs Punk Truxx * Lipsync Song: Panic! At the Disco - Death of a Bachelor * Lipsync Winner: Punk Truxx * Bottom 2: Jay L. Break and Pumpkin Bass * Eliminated: Jay L. Break 'Episode 7: The MTXXusical' * Mini Challenge: Deepthroat long stuff as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Hannah Hotpocket * Main Challenge: Play a MTXX winner (for top 5) or a MTXX runner-up (for eliminated 5) on the assigned season. Vanessalsa got disqualified in the middle of the Rusical practice for attacking Flora del Mayo, Heather Loathe and Punk Truxx for trying to eliminate her (words: freak you) * Winning Pairs: Hannah Hotpocket & Lady Orgazma and Pumpkin Bass & Jay L. Break * Pairs' Prizes $2,500 * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - Trophy * Lipsync Winner/Comeback Contestant: Lady Orgazma * Bottom 3: Flora del Mayo, Heather Loathe and Punk Truxx * Eliminated: Heather Loathe 'Episode 8: Aquatic Family Fantasy' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Pumpkin Bass * Main Challenge: Makeover male lifeguards as mermaids from your drag family. * Runway Theme: Siren Sisters * Top 2: Flora del Mayo vs Hannah Hotpocket * Lipsync Song: SOPHIE - Immaterial * Lipsync Winner: Flora del Mayo * Bottom 3: Lady Orgazma, Pumpkin Bass and Punk Truxx * Eliminated: Punk Truxx 'Episode 9: All Star Finale' * Returning Contestants/Jury: Forrest Treeth, Heather Loathe, Jay L. Break, Para Sole, Punk Truxx and Queen Bee * Eliminated: Lady Orgazma and Pumpkin Bass * Final 2: Flora del Mayo and Hannah Hotpocket * Lipsync Song: Miley Cyrus - Doooo It! * Season Winner: Hannah Hotpocket * Runner-Up: Flora del Mayo Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 2